Greenhouses or solariums have been in popular use for centuries and have been constructed in many forms and in many ways. Basically, greenhouses enclose areas and allow sunlight to penetrate through the enclosure, in order to optimize the growing environments for plants. Not only temperature must be controlled, but also the minimum humidity. Excess humidity is usually not a problem, therefore, dehumidification is not basically considered, however, humidification in most parts of the temperate zone of the earth require attention.
Prior art has overcome this problem of the water vapor pressure in the air being too low by adding a humidifier consisting of a separate distribution system for pressurizing water and a number of atomizing spray nozzles to add moisture into the air. While the need has been filled, the problem of distribution in a neat and orderly manner without being in the way has still been lacking, also the cost of installation after the greenhouse has been fabricated has still been unapproached and an integral distribution system was heretofore yet to be found.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U. S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,601,139 Esposito Jul. 22, 1986 4,505,066 Moore Mar. 19, 1985 4,209,943 Moeller et al Jul. 1, 1980 4,175,361 Kumode Nov. 27, 1979 3,961,442 Carter Jun. 8, 1978 4,091,566 Horvath et al May 30, 1978 4,057,941 Schwartz Nov. 15, 1977 4,045,911 Ware Sep. 6, 1977 3,812,616 Koziol May 28, 1974 ______________________________________
Esposito teaches a greenhouse with two gable ends formed of a framework using gable adapters of reversible configuration. Vertical bars are used between sloped bars and are of an aluminum extrusion arranged in mirror image.
Schwartz discloses a modular greenhouse construction in which panels are prefabricated from a universal beam made of an aluminum extrusion. The universal beam has a spline receiving channel for attaching screening and a ribbed channel on the opposite surface to permit joining of other members without pre-drilling. The beam is substantially hollow, however, not liquid tight and the ends do not necessarily allow communication therebetween.
Carter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,442 presents a portable greenhouse made of panels and doors with the upper edges of the walls bolstering a row of upwardly arched roof ribs supporting a plastic canopy. The wall framework is constructed of redwood material bolted together.
Koziol teaches a portable greenhouse having a basic support structure with sides covered with a rollable member enclosing the greenhouse by unrolling over the top. The support structure is fabricated of 3/4 inch outside diameter metal tubing connected by either welding or female connectors at the joints. The structural tubing is not liquid tight, as the sections are removable for portability and some joints are butt welded into the sides of other members creating a wall therebetween on the inside.
As it is clearly evident, prior art has not addressed the problem of humidification by using already essential structure for a water flowpath.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents, issued to Moore, Horvath et al, Moeller et al, Kumode and Ware.